წიგნების სია
, ''გაფართოებული სამყაროს პირველი გამოშვება, 1978.]] აქ წარმოდგენილია ვარსკვლავური ომების ყველა წიგნის სია. მათ შორის არის ფილმების რომანებად ადაპტირებები, სხვა რომანები, კომიქსები, საბავშვო წიგნები, ენციკლოპედიები და სათამაშო წიგნები. ყველა წიგნი, შეტანილი ამ სიაში, წარმოდგენილია სამყაროს შიდა და არა ნამდვილი სამყაროს ქრონოლოგიური თანმიმდევრობით. მათ ნაწილი კანონიკურია, ნაწილი კი ლეგენდებში შედის. მომავალი რომანები :იხილეთ აგრეთვე: კანონიკური წიგნების ქრონოლოგია :იხილეთ აგრეთვე: ლეგენდების წიგნების ქრონოლოგია კანონი 21 იბ *''კატალიზატორი: განდევნილი ერთის რომანი, ჯეიმზ ლუსინო (21-17 იბ) *განდევნილი ერთი: ვარსკვლავური ომების ამბავი, ალექსანდრ ფრიდი (21-0 იბ) '''20 იბ' *''ბნელი მიმდევარი, კრისტი გოლდენი (20-19 იბ) '''18 იბ' *''ასოკა, ე.კ. ჯონსტონი '''14 იბ' *''სითების ლორდები, პოლ ს. კემპი *ტარკინი, ჯეიმზ ლუსინო '''13 იბ' *''სოლო: ვარსკვლავური ომების ამბავი: გაფართოებული გამოცემა, მერ ლაფერტი (13-10 იბ) *იძებნებიან, რეი კარსონი *აჯანყებულთა აღზევება, ბეთ რევისი (13-0 იბ) '''11 იბ ' *''ახალი განთიადი, ჯონ ჯექსონ მილერი *დაკარგული ვარსკვლავები, კლაუდია გრეი (11 იბ - 5 იბშ) *უკანასკნელი გასროლა, დენიელ ხოსე ოლდერი (c. 11-5 იბ) '''6 იბ' *''ფრონტის ხაზი: ბინდის ასეული, ალექსანდრ ფრიდი (6 იბ - 3 იბშ) '''3 იბ' *''ლეია, ალდერაანის პრინცესა, კლაუდია გრეი '''2 იბ' *''თროუნი, ტიმოთი ზანი *თროუნი: მოკავშირეები, ტიმოთი ზანი '''0 იბშ' *''უილების მცველები, გრეგ რაკა *''განდევნილი ერთი: ვარსკვლავური ომების ამბავი, ალექსანდრ ფრიდი *''ჯედაების მემკვიდრე, კევინ ჰირნი *ფრონტის ხაზი II: რაზმი "ინფერნო", კრისტი გოლდენი 4 იბშ *''შედეგები, ჩაკ უენდიგი *შედეგები: ცხოვრების ვალი, ჩაკ უენდიგი '''5 იბშ' *''შედეგები: იმპერიის აღსასრული' , ჩაკ უენდიგი '''28 იბშ' *''მოდგმა, კლაუდია გრეი '''34 იბშ' *''ფაზმა, დილაილა ს. დოუსონი (იავინის ბრძოლიდან 34 წლამდე) *ვარსკვლავური ომები: ძალის გამოღვიძება, ალან დინ ფოსტერი *ვარსკვლავური ომები: უკანასკნელი ჯედაი: გაფართოებული გამოცემა, ჯეისონ ფრაი ლეგენდები/გაფართოებული სამყარო რესპუბლიკამდე '''25,793 იბ ' *''ჯედაების გარიჟრაჟი: სიცარიელეში, ტიმ ლებბონი *ლანორი ბროკის, ჯე'დაი მზვერავის თავგადასავლები' , ტიმ ლებბონი ძველი რესპუბლიკის ეპოქა '''5,000 - 2,975 იბ' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: სითების დაკარგული ტომი: მოთხრობების კრებული'' 5,000 იბ *''სითების დაკარგული ტომი: უფსკრულის პირას, ჯონ ჯექსონ მილერი (ნოველა ელექტრონული წიგნის ფორმატში) *სითების დაკარგული ტომი: ზეცათშობილნი, ჯონ ჯექსონ მილერი (ნოველა ელექტრონული წიგნის ფორმატში) '''4,985 იბ' *''სითების დაკარგული ტომი: ნიმუში, ჯონ ჯექსონ მილერი (ნოველა ელექტრონული წიგნის ფორმატში) '''4,975 იბ' *''სითების დაკარგული ტომი: მხსნელი, ჯონ ჯექსონ მილერი (ნოველა ელექტრონული წიგნის ფორმატში) '''3,960 იბ' *''სითების დაკარგული ტომი: განსაწმენდელი, ჯონ ჯექსონ მილერი (ნოველა ელექტრონული წიგნის ფორმატში) *სითების დაკარგული ტომი: დარაჯი, ჯონ ჯექსონ მილერი (ნოველა ელექტრონული წიგნის ფორმატში) '''3,954 (ნაწილი პირველი) 3,950 (ნაწილი მეორე) 3,900 (ეპილოგი)' *''ძველი რესპუბლიკა: რევანი, დრიუ კარპიშინი '''3,653 იბ' *''ძველი რესპუბლიკა: მოტყუებულნი, პოლ ს. კემპი '''3,645 იბ' *''წითელი მკა, ჯო შრაიბერი '''3,643 იბ' *''ძველი რესპუბლიკა: სასიკვდილო ალიანსი, შონ უილიამსი '''3,640 იბ' *''ძველი რესპუბლიკა: განადგურება, დრიუ კარპიშინი '''3,000 იბ' *''სითების დაკარგული ტომი: პანთეონი, ჯონ ჯექსონ მილერი (ნოველა ელექტრონული წიგნის ფორმატში) *სითების დაკარგული ტომი: საიდუმლოებანი, ჯონ ჯექსონ მილერი (ნოველა ელექტრონული წიგნის ფორმატში) '''2,975 იბ' *''სითების დაკარგული ტომი: ქვესკნელი, ჯონ ჯექსონ მილერი (ნოველა ელექტრონული წიგნის ფორმატში) '''1,032 იბ' *''მოხეტიალე რაინდი, ჯონ ჯექსონ მილერი '''1,003 იბ - 1,000 იბ' *''დართ ბეინი: განადგურების გზა, დრიუ კარპიშინი '''1,000 იბ - 990 იბ' *''დართ ბეინი: ორის წესი, დრიუ კარპიშინი '''980 იბ' *''დართ ბეინი: ბოროტების დინასტია, დრიუ კარპიშინი იმპერიის აღზევების ეპოქა '''89 იბ (ნაწილი 1) 76 იბ (ნაწილი 2) 44 იბ (ნაწილი 3) 22 იბ (ნაწილი 4)' *''ჯედაების მემკვიდრეობა, ჯუდ უოტსონი '''67 - 65 იბ (ნაწილი 1) 54 - 52 იბ (ნაწილი 2) 34 - 32 იბ (ნაწილი 3)' *''დართ პლეგასი, ჯეიმზ ლუსინო '''51 - 21 იბ' *''დართ მოლის რისხვა, რაიდერ უინდემი '''44 იბ' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 1: ძალის აღზევება, დეივ ვულვერტონი *ჯედაის შეგირდი 2: ბნელი მეტოქე, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაის შეგირდი 3: ფარული წარსული, '' ''ჯუდ უოტსონი *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 4: გვირგვინის ნიშანი, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაის შეგირდი 5: მკვდართა მცველები, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაის შეგირდი 6: გაურკვეველი გზა, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაის შეგირდი 7: ალყაშემორტყმული ტაძარი, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაის შეგირდი 8: მისაგებლის დღე, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაის შეგირდი 9: ბრძოლა სიმართლისთვის, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაის შეგირდი 10: დამსხვრეული მშვიდობა, ჯუდ უოტსონი '''44 იბ (ნაწილი 1) 29 იბ (ნაწილი 2)' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი: სპეციალური გამოცემა: თაღლითობები, ჯუდ უოტსონი '''44 იბ - 9 იბშ' *''ობი-ვან კენობის ცხოვრება და ლეგენდა, რაიდერ უინდემი '''43 იბ' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 11: სასიკვდილო მონადირე, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაის შეგირდი 12: ბოროტი ექსპერიმენტი, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაის შეგირდი 13: სახიფათო გადარჩენა, ჯუდ უოტსონი '''41 იბ' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 14: შემაერთებელი კავშირი, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაის შეგირდი 15: იმედის აღსასრული, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაის შეგირდი 16: შურისძიებისკენ მოწოდება, ჯუდ უოტსონი '''40 იბ' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 17: ერთადერთი მოწმე, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაის შეგირდი 18: შიდა საშიშროება, ჯუდ უოტსონი '''39 იბ (ნაწილი 1) 29 იბ (ნაწილი 2)' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი: სპეციალური გამოცემა: მიმდევარნი, ჯუდ უოტსონი '''39 იბ (ნაწილი 1) 22 იბ (ნაწილი 2)' *''ჯედაების საიდუმლოებანი, ჯუდ უოტსონი '''39 იბ - 4 იბშ' *დართ ვეიდერის აღზევება და დაცემა, რაიდერ უინდემი 33 იბ *''დართ მოლი: დივერსანტი, ჯეიმზ ლუსინო (ნოველა ელექტრონული წიგნის ფორმატში) *მოლი: გამოკეტილი, ჯო შრაიბერი '''33 - 32 იბ' *''ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები 1: დაკარგული ჯედაების ძიება, რაიდერ უინდემი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები: სათამაშო წიგნი 1: დაკარგული ჯედაების ძიება, რაიდერ უინდემი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები 2: ბარტოკი მკვლელები, რაიდერ უინდემი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები: სათამაშო წიგნი 2: ბარტოკი მკვლელები, რაიდერ უინდემი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები 3: დართ მოლის რისხვა, რაიდერ უინდემი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები: სათამაშო წიგნი 3: დართ მოლის რისხვა, რაიდერ უინდემი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები 4: ჯედაების საგანგებო მდგომარეობა, რაიდერ უინდემი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები: სათამაშო წიგნი 4: ჯედაების საგანგებო მდგომარეობა, რაიდერ უინდემი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები 5: აჩრდილი ბავშვები, დეივ ვულვერტონი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები: სათამაშო წიგნი 5: აჩრდილი ბავშვები, დეივ ვულვერტონი *ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 7: აჩრდილი ბავშვები, დეივ ვულვერტონი *[[სათამაშო წიგნი 7: აჩრდილი ბავშვები|სათამაშო წიგნი 7: აჩრდილი ბავშვები]], დეივ ვულვერტონი *''ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები 6: ნადირობა ანაკინ სკაიუოკერზე, დეივ ვულვერტონი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები: სათამაშო წიგნი 6: ნადირობა ანაკინ სკაიუოკერზე, დეივ ვულვერტონი *ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 8: ნადირობა ანაკინ სკაიუოკერზე, დეივ ვულვერტონი *სათამაშო წიგნი 8: ნადირობა ანაკინ სკაიუოკერზე, დეივ ვულვერტონი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები 7: დაიჭირეთ არავინი, დეივ ვულვერტონი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები: სათამაშო წიგნი 7: დაიჭირეთ არავინი, დეივ ვულვერტონი *ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 9: დაიჭირეთ არავინი, დეივ ვულვერტონი *სათამაშო წიგნი 9: დაიჭირეთ არავინი, დეივ ვულვერტონი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები 8: უსიამოვნება ტატუინზე, დეივ ვულვერტონი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები: სათამაშო წიგნი 8: უსიამოვნება ტატუინზე, დეივ ვულვერტონი *ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 10: უსიამოვნება ტატუინზე, დეივ ვულვერტონი *სათამაშო წიგნი 10: უსიამოვნება ტატუინზე, დეივ ვულვერტონი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები 9: გადარჩენა ცენტრალურ სამყაროებში, რაიდერ უინდემი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები: სათამაშო წიგნი 9: გადარჩენა ცენტრალურ სამყაროებში, რაიდერ უინდემი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები 10: მებრძოლთა ფესტივალი, რაიდერ უინდემი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები: სათამაშო წიგნი 10: მებრძოლთა ფესტივალი, რაიდერ უინდემი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები 11: მეკობრეები ზღვის მიღმა მიწებიდან, რაიდერ უინდემი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები: სათამაშო წიგნი 11: მეკობრეები ზღვის მიღმა მიწებიდან, რაიდერ უინდემი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები 12: ბონგოს რბოლა, რაიდერ უინდემი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები: სათამაშო წიგნი 12: ბონგოს რბოლა, რაიდერ უინდემი '''32 იბ' *''სიცრუით დაფარული, ჯეიმზ ლუსინო *დართ მოლი: ჩასაფრებული მონადირე, მაიკლ რივზი *[[ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი I: ფარული საფრთხე (რომანი)|ვარსკვლავური ომები'', ეპიზოდი I: ფარული საფრთხე]], ტერი ბრუკსი *[[ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი I: ფარული საფრთხე (საბავშვო რომანი)|''ვარსკვლავური ომები'', ეპიზოდი I: ფარული საფრთხე]], ავტორი პატრისია რედი *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი I, დღიური: ანაკინ სკაიუოკერი, ტოდ სტრესერი *ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი I, დღიური: დართ მოლი, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი I, დღიური: დედოფალი აპიდალა, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები 13: საფრთხე ნაბუზე, ა.ლ. ზინგერი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები: სათამაშო წიგნი 13: საფრთხე ნაბუზე, ა.ლ. ზინგერი *ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 11: საფრთხე ნაბუზე, ა.ლ. ზინგერი *[[სათამაშო წიგნი 11: საფრთხე ნაბუზე|სათამაშო წიგნი 11: საფრთხე ნაბუზე';]], ა.ლ. ზინგერი *''ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები 14: პოდრბოლა თავისუფლებისთვის, ა.ლ. ზინგერი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები: სათამაშო წიგნი 14: პოდრბოლა თავისუფლებისთვის, ა.ლ. ზინგერი *ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 12: პოდრბოლა თავისუფლებისთვის, ა.ლ. ზინგერი *სათამაშო წიგნი 12: პოდრბოლა თავისუფლებისთვის, ა.ლ. ზინგერი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები 15: უკანასკნელი ბრძოლა, ა.ლ. ზინგერი *ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები: სათამაშო წიგნი 15: უკანასკნელი ბრძოლა, ა.ლ. ზინგერი *ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 13: უკანასკნელი ბრძოლა, ა.ლ. ზინგერი *სათამაშო წიგნი 13: უკანასკნელი ბრძოლა, ა.ლ. ზინგერი '''29 იბ' *''მოხეტიალე პლანეტა, გრეგ ბირი '''28 იბ' *''ჯედაის მოგზაურობა: სიმართლის გზა, ჯუდ უოტსონი '''27 იბ' *''ჯედაის მოგზაურობა 1: შეგირდის გზა, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ზეშორი გადაფრენა, ტიმოთი ზანი *ჯედაის მოგზაურობა 2: ჯედაის კვალი, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაის მოგზაურობა 3: სახიფათო თამაშები, ჯუდ უოტსონი '''25 იბ' *''ჯედაის მოგზაურობა 4: შენიღბვის ოსტატი, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაის მოგზაურობა 5: შიშის სკოლა, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაის მოგზაურობა 6: დამალული მახე, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაის მოგზაურობა 7: ჭეშმარიტების ჟამი, ჯუდ უოტსონი '''24 იბ' *''ჯედაის მოგზაურობა 8: გუშაგის ცვლა, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაის მოგზაურობა 9: ყალბი მშვიდობა, ჯუდ უოტსონი '''23 იბ' *''ჯედაის მოგზაურობა 10: უკანასკნელი ბრძოლა, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ვარსკვლავური ომების თავგადასავლები 1: მზის კვალდაკვალ მორბენალზე ნადირობა, რაიდერ უინდემი *სათამაშო წიგნი 1: მზის კვალდაკვალ მორბენალზე ნადირობა, რაიდერ უინდემი *ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 2: მყვირალი თავის ქალების გამოქვაბული, რაიდერ უინდემი *სათამაშო წიგნი 2: მყვირალი თავის ქალების გამოქვაბული, რაიდერ უინდემი *ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 3: მძევალი პრინცესა, რაიდერ უინდემი *სათამაშო წიგნი 3: მძევალი პრინცესა, რაიდერ უინდემი *ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 4: ჯანგო ფეტი სამართებელმჭამელთა წინააღმდეგ, რაიდერ უინდემი *სათამაშო წიგნი 4: ჯანგო ფეტი სამართებელმჭამელთა წინააღმდეგ, რაიდერ უინდემი *ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 5: მაქციის დარტყმა, რაიდერ უინდემი *სათამაშო წიგნი 5: მაქციის დარტყმა, რაიდერ უინდემი *ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 6: ბალმორელი მთავასარდლები, რაიდერ უინდემი '''22 იბ' *''მოახლოებული ქარიშხალი, ალან დინ ფოსტერი *[[ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი II კლონთა იერიში (რომანი)|ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი II: კლონთა იერიში'']], რ.ა. სალვატორე *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი II: კლონთა იერიში'', ავტორი პატრისია რედი *''ბობა ფეტი: ბრძოლა გადასარჩენად, ტერი ბისონი *ბობა ფეტი: ჯვარედინი ცეცხლი, ტერი ბისონი *ბობა ფეტი: სიცრუის ლაბირინთი, ელიზაბეთ ჰენდი *ცესტუსის სიცრუე, სტივენ ბარნსი *ნაყარი, სტივენ ბარნსი (ნოველა ელექტრონული წიგნის ფორმატში) *ჯედაების გამოცდა, დეივიდ შერმანი და დენ კრეგი *კლონთა ომები, კერენ ტრეივისი *კლონთა ომები, ტრეისი უესტი *კლონთა ომები: გრივუსის იერიში!, ვერონიკა ვასერმანი, ტრეისი უესტი და რობ ვალუა *კლონთა ომები: ჯილდოზე მონადირე: ბობა ფეტი, ჯეისონ ფრაი *კლონთა ომები: რესპუბლიკის დამცველნი, რობ ვალუა *კლონთა ომები: მებრძოლენი სიღრმიდან, რობ ვალუა *კლონთა ომები: საიდუმლო მისიები 1: გარღვევის გუნდი, რაიდერ უინდემი *კლონთა ომები: საიდუმლო მისიები 2: შავი ხვრელის მეკობრეთა წყევლა, რაიდერ უინდემი *კლონთა ომები: საიდუმლო მისიები 3: დუელი დამსხვრეულ კლდეზე, რაიდერ უინდემი *კლონთა ომები: საიდუმლო მისიები 4: ჩისების კოდის მცველები, რაიდერ უინდემი *კლონთა ომები: ველური სივრცე, კერენ მილერი *ბობა ფეტი: ნადირობის სამიზნე, ელიზაბეთ ჰენდი *რესპუბლიკის კომანდოსები: მძიმე კონტაქტი, კერენ ტრეივისი *სუსტი წერტილი, მეთიუ სტოვერი *კლონთა ომები: ტყვეების გარეშე, კერენ ტრეივისი *რესპუბლიკის კომანდოსები: სამი ნული, კერენ ტრეივისი '''21 იბ' *''კლონთა ომების გამბიტი: ეშმაკობა, კერენ მილერი *კლონთა ომების გამბიტი: ალყა, კერენ მილერი *რესპუბლიკის კომანდოსები: ნამდვილი სახე, კერენ ტრეივისი '''20 იბ' *''კლონთა ომები: დართ მოლი: ჩრდილების შეთქმულება, ჯეისონ ფრაი *მედსტარი I: საბრძოლო ქირურგები, მაიკლ რივზი და სტივ პერი *მედსტარი II: მკურნალი ჯედაი, მაიკლ რივზი და სტივ პერი '''19 იბ' *''იოდა: შეხვედრა წყვდიადთან, შონ სტიუარტი *ბობა ფეტი: ახალი საშიშროება, ელიზაბეთ ჰენდი *ბობა ფეტი: დევნა, ელიზაბეთ ჰენდი *ბოროტების ლაბირინთი, ჯეიმზ ლუსინო *[[ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი III: სითების შურისძიება (რომანი)|ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი III: სითების შურისძიება'']], მეთიუ სტოვერი *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი III: სითების შურისძიება'' პატრისია რედი *''ბრძანება 66: რესპუბლიკის კომანდოსების რომანი, კერენ ტრეივისი *კენობი, ჯონ ჯექსონ მილერი *ბნელი ლორდი: დართ ვეიდერის აღზევება, ჯეიმზ ლუსინო *იმპერიული კომანდოსი: 501-ე, კერენ ტრეივისი *კორუსანტის ღამეები I: ჯედაების ბინდი, მაიკლ რივზი '''18 იბ' *''ჯედაებიდან უკანასკნელი 1: უიმედო მისია, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაებიდან უკანასკნელი 2: ბნელი ნიშანი, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაებიდან უკანასკნელი 3: ფსკერი, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაებიდან უკანასკნელი 4: აღსასრული ნაბუზე, ჯუდ უოტსონი *კორუსანტის ღამეები II: ჩრდილების ქუჩა, მაიკლ რივზი *ჯედაებიდან უკანასკნელი 5: ჩახლართული ქსელი, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაებიდან უკანასკნელი 6: დაბრუნება ბნელ მხარეს, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაებიდან უკანასკნელი 7: საიდუმლო იარაღი *''ჯედაებიდან უკანასკნელი 8: იმპერიის წინააღმდეგ, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაებიდან უკანასკნელი 9: სიცრუის ოსტატი, ჯუდ უოტსონი *ჯედაებიდან უკანასკნელი 10: მისაგებელი, ჯუდ უოტსონი *კორუსანტის ღამეები III: ძალის მოხატულობა, მაიკლ რივზი და მაია კათრინ ბონჰოფი '''18 - 17 იბ' *''უკანასკნელი ჯედაი, მაიკლ რივზი და მაია კათრინ ბონჰოფი '''15 იბ - 4 იბშ' *''ახალი იმედი: ლუკ სკაიუოკერის ცხოვრება, რაიდერ უინდემი '''10 იბ' *''ჰან სოლოს ტრილოგია 1: ხაფანგი ზეციერში, ა.კ. კრისპინი '''5 - 4 იბ' *''ჰან სოლოს ტრილოგია 2: ჰატების გამბიტი, ა.კ. კრისპინი '''5 იბ - 10 იბშ' *''ისტორიები იმპერიიდან, სხვადასხვა '''3' '- 2 იბ' *''გათავისუფლებული ძალა, შონ უილიამსი *ლენდო კალრისიანი და შარუების სულის არფა, ლ. ნილ სმითი *ლენდო კალრისიანი და ოსეონის ცეცხლოვანი ქარი, ლ. ნილ სმითი *ლენდო კალრისიანი და თონბოკას ვარსკვლავთმღვიმე, ლ. ნილ სმითი '''3 - 0 იბ' *''სიკვდილის ვარსკვლავი, მაიკლ რივზი და სტივ პერი '''2 - 1 იბ' *''ჰან სოლო ვარსკვლავურ ჩიხში, ბრაიან დელი *ჰან სოლოს შურისძიება, ბრაიან დელი *ჰან სოლო და დაკარგული მემკვიდრეობა, ბრაიან დელი *თავგადასავლები ჰიპერსივრცეში: ცეცხლოვანი რინგის რბოლა, რაიდერ უინდემი *თავგადასავლები ჰიპერსივრცეში: შინბონის ბრძოლა '''2 - 0 იბ' *''ჰან სოლოს ტრილოგია 3: აჯანყებულთა გარიჟრაჟი, ა.კ. კრისპინი '''1 იბ' *''გათავისუფლებული ძალა II, შონ უილიამსი *ბნელი ძალები: იმპერიის ჯარისკაცი, უილიამ კ. დიცი *სიკვდილის მოიერიშეები, ჯო შრაიბერი აჯანყების ეპოქა '''0 იბ - 18 იბშ' *''ისტორიები ახალი რესპუბლიკიდან, სხვადასხვა '''0 იბ' *''ფარული თამაშები, მაიკლ რივზი და მაია კათრინ ბონჰოფი *ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი IV: ახალი იმედი, ალან დინ ფოსტერი *ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი IV: ახალი იმედი, რაიდერ უინდემი *დღიური: ბრძოლა სამართლიანობისთვის, ჯონ პილი *დღიური: ბოროტების ტყვე, ჯუდ უოტსონი *იგავები მოს-აიზლის კანტინიდან, სხვადასხვა '''0 იბშ' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 1: თავდასხმა იავინ ოთხზე, რაიდერ უინდემი *ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 2: გაქცევა თიფერიდან, რაიდერ უინდემი *ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 3: იერიში დელრაკინზე, რაიდერ უინდემი *ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 4: გაანადგურეთ ლიკვიდატორი, რაიდერ უინდემი *ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 17: დართ ვეიდერის დაბრუნება, რაიდერ უინდემი *ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 18: გაიძვერების ესკადრილია გადასარჩენად მიემართება, რაიდერ უინდემი *ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 19: გასამრჯელო ბონადანზე, რაიდერ უინდემი *ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 20: სრული განადგურება, რაიდერ უინდემი *გამარჯვებული ყველაფერს კარგავს, ტიმოთი ზანი (ნოველა ელექტრონული წიგნის ფორმატში) *არამზადები, ტიმოთი ზანი *აჯანყებულთა ძალა 1: სამიზნე, ალექს უილერი *აჯანყებულთა ძალა 2: ტყვე, ალექს უილერი *აჯანყებულთა ძალა 3: განდგომილი, ალექს უილერი *აჯანყებულთა ძალა 4: ცეცხლოვანი ბრძოლა, ალექს უილერი *აჯანყებულთა ძალა 5: ხაფანგში, ალექს უილერი *ერთგულება, ტიმოთი ზანი *აჯანყებულთა ძალა 6: ამბოხება, ალექს უილერი *საგანგებო მდგომარეობა მეოთხე საშველ კაფსულაში, ჯუდ უოტსონი და კ.დ. ბერკეტი *ვარსკვლავური ომების სამეცნიერო თავგადასავლები 2: მოგზაურობა პლანეტა X-ზე, ჯუდ უოტსონი და კ.დ. ბერკეტი *ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 9: საბრძოლო დროიდების აჯანყება, დეივ ვულვერტონი *ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 10: შეტაკება მოს-აიზლიზე, რაიდერ უინდემი *ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 11: ჯილდოზე მონადირენი საბრძოლო დროიდების წინააღმდეგ, რაიდერ უინდემი *ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 12: ვაკტუინის კატასტროფა, რაიდერ უინდემი *შიშის გალაქტიკა 1: ცოცხლად შეჭმულნი, ჯონ უიტმენი *შიშის გალაქტიკა 2: მკვდრების ქალაქი, ჯონ უიტმენი *შიშის გალაქტიკა 3: ეპიდემია პლანეტაზე, ჯონ უიტმენი *შიშის გალაქტიკა 4: ღამის კოშმარის მექანიზმი, ჯონ უიტმენი *შიშის გალაქტიკა 5: ჯედაის აჩრდილი, ჯონ უიტმენი *შიშის გალაქტიკა 6: საზარელი ჯარი, ჯონ უიტმენი *ერთის არჩევანი, ტიმოთი ზანი *შიშის გალაქტიკა 7: ტვინიანი ობობები, ჯონ უიტმენი *შიშის გალაქტიკა 8: გროვა, ჯონ უიტმენი *შიშის გალაქტიკა 9: სპორა, ჯონ უიტმენი *შიშის გალაქტიკა 10: განკითხვის დღის ხომალდი, ჯონ უიტმენი *შიშის გალაქტიკა 11: კლონები, ჯონ უიტმენი '''1 იბშ' *''შიშის გალაქტიკა 12: შიმშილი, ჯონ უიტმენი *ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 5: ნადირობა ჰან სოლოზე, დეივ ვულვერტონი *ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 6: ჰატ გრუბას ძიება, დეივ ვულვერტონი *ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 7: ითორიანთა შემოსევა, დეივ ვულვერტონი *ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 8: ტოგორიანთა მახე, დეივ ვულვერტონი *ღირსება ქურდებს შორის, ჯეიმზ ს.ა. კორი *''გალაქტიკები: დანტუინის ნანგრევები, ვორონიკა უიტნი-რობინსონი და ჰედენ ბლეკმენი ვორონიკა უიტნი-რობინსონი *ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 13: მეკობრე ნიკტოების პატიმარი, დეივ ვულვერტონი *ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 14: დუიმის ურჩხულები, დეივ ვულვერტონი *ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 15: მოგზაურობა ფსკერზე, დეივ ვულვერტონი *ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 16: იმპერიული ციხიდან გაქცევა, დეივ ვულვერტონი '''2 იბშ' *''ძალაუფლების ბროლის ნამსხვრევი, ალან დინ ფოსტერი *იმპერია და აჯანყება: სამართებლის პირი, მართა უელსი '''3 იბშ' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი V: იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა, დონალდ ფ. გლატი *ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი V: იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა, რაიდერ უინდემი '''3 - 4 იბშ' *''ჯილდოზე მონადირეთა ისტორიები, სხვადასხვა *იმპერიის ჩრდილები, სტივ პერი *იმპერიის ჩრდილები, კრისტოფერ გოლდენი '''4 იბშ' *''ისტორიები ჯაბას სასახლიდან, სხვადასხვა *ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი VI: ჯედაის დაბრუნება, ჯეიმზ კანი *ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი VI: ჯედაის დაბრუნება, რაიდერ უინდემი *დღიური: დაქირავებული გმირი, დონა ტოშერი *ჯილდოზე მონადირეთა ომები 1: მანდალორული აბჯარი, კ.უ. ჯეტერი *ჯილდოზე მონადირეთა ომები 2: მონების ხომალდი, კ.უ. ჯეტერი *ჯილდოზე მონადირეთა ომები 3: რთული ვაჭრობა, კ.უ. ჯეტერი *დროებითი ზავი ბაკურაზე, კეითი ტაიერსი ახალი რესპუბლიკის ეპოქა '''5 იბშ' *''უფლისწული ჯედაი 1: დართ ვეიდერის ხელთათმანი, პოლ დეივიდსი და ჰოლეს დეივიდსი *უფლისწული ჯედაი 2: ჯედაების დაკარგული ქალაქი, პოლ დეივიდსი და ჰოლეს დეივიდსი *უფლისწული ჯედაი 3: ჰატ ზორბას შურისძიება, პოლ დეივიდსი და ჰოლეს დეივიდსი *უფლისწული ჯედაი 4: მისია იოდას მთიდან, პოლ დეივიდსი და ჰოლეს დეივიდსი *უფლისწული ჯედაი 5: იმპერიის დედოფალი, პოლ დეივიდსი და ჰოლეს დეივიდსი *უფლისწული ჯედაი 6: ბნელი მხარის წინასწარმეტყველები, პოლ დეივიდსი და ჰოლეს დეივიდსი *ლუკ სკაიუოკერი და მინდორის ჩრდილები, მეთიუ სტოვერი *ბნელი ძალები: აჯანყებულთა აგენტი, უილიამ კ. დიცი *ბნელი ძალები: რაინდი ჯედაი, უილიამ კ. დიცი '''6 - 7 იბშ' *''X-ფრთებიანები: გაიძვერების ესკადრილია, მაიკლ ა. სტეკპოლი '''7 იბშ' *''X-ფრთებიანები: უეჯის ფსონი, მაიკლ ა. სტეკპოლი *X-ფრთებიანები: კრიტოსის მახე, მაიკლ ა. სტეკპოლი *X-ფრთებიანები: ბაკტას ომი, მაიკლ ა. სტეკპოლი *X-ფრთებიანები: აჩრდილების ესკადრილია, აარონ ოლსტონი *X-ფრთებიანები: რკინის მუშტი, აარონ ოლსტონი '''7 - 8 იბშ' *''X-ფრთებიანები: სოლოს მეთაურობა, აარონ ოლსტონი '''8 იბშ' *''პრინცესა ლეიას არშიყობა, დეივ ვულვერტონი *ინტერლუდია კორფელიონზე, ტროი დენინგი (ნოველა ელექტრონული წიგნის ფორმატში) *ტყისგან შორს, ტროი დენინგი (ნოველა ელექტრონული წიგნის ფორმატში) *ტატუინის აჩრდილი, ტროი დენინგი '''9 იბშ' *''თროუნის ტრილოგია: იმპერიის მემკვიდრე, ტიმოთი ზანი *თროუნის ტრილოგია: ბნელი ძალის აღზევება, ტიმოთი ზანი *თროუნის ტრილოგია: უკანასკნელი ბრძანება, ტიმოთი ზანი *X-ფრთებიანები: აისარდის შურისძიება, მაიკლ ა. სტეკპოლი '''11 იბშ' *''ჯედაების აკადემიის ტრილოგია: ჯედაების ძიებაში, კევინ ჯ. ანდერსონი *ჯედაების აკადემიის ტრილოგია: ბნელი შეგირდი, კევინ ჯ. ანდერსონი *ჯედაების აკადემიის ტრილოგია: ძალის ჩემპიონები, კევინ ჯ. ანდერსონი *მე, ჯედაი, მაიკლ ა. სტეკპოლი '''12 იბშ' *''ჯედაების შვილები, ბარბარა ჰემპლი *ბნელი მახვილი, კევინ ჯ. ანდერსონი '''13 იბშ' *''X-ფრთებიანები: ადუმარის ვარსკვლავური გამანადგურებლები, აარონ ოლსტონი *ბინდის პლანეტა, ბარბარა ჰემპლი '''14 იბშ' *''ბროლის ვარსკვლავი, ვონდა ჰ. მაკინტაირი '''16-17 იბშ' *''შავი ფლოტის კრიზისი: ქარიშხლამდე, მაიკლ პ. კუბ-მაკდაუელი *შავი ფლოტის კრიზისი: სიცრუის ფარი, მაიკლ პ. კუბ-მაკდაუელი *შავი ფლოტის კრიზისი: ტირანის გამოცდა, მაიკლ პ. კუბ-მაკდაუელი '''17 იბშ' *''ახალი აჯანყება, კრისტინ კეთრინ რაში '''18 იბშ' *''კორელიური ტრილოგია'' 1: მახე კორელიაზე, როჯერ მაკბრაიდ ალენი *''კორელიური ტრილოგია'' 2: თავდასხმა სელონიაზე, როჯერ მაკბრაიდ ალენი *''კორელიური ტრილოგია'' 3: შეტაკება ბალანსირთან, როჯერ მაკბრაიდ ალენი 19 იბშ *''თროუნის ხელის დუოლოგია'' 1: წარსულის აჩრდილი, ტიმოთი ზანი *''თროუნის ხელის დუოლოგია'' 2: მომავლის ხედვა, ტიმოთი ზანი *''უბედურება, ჯეფ გრაბი '''22 იბშ' *''ყმაწვილი რაინდი ჯედაები 1: ოქროს ბურთი, ნენსი რიჩარდსონი *ყმაწვილი რაინდი ჯედაები 2: ლირიკის სამყარო, ნენსი რიჩარდსონი *ყმაწვილი რაინდი ჯედაები 3: დაპირებები, ნენსი რიჩარდსონი *ყმაწვილი რაინდი ჯედაები 4: ანაკინის მოგზაურობა, რებეკა მოესტა *ყმაწვილი რაინდი ჯედაები 5: ვეიდერის ციხესიმაგრე, რებეკა მოესტა *ყმაწვილი რაინდი ჯედაები 6: კენობის სამართებელი, რებეკა მოესტა *ბრიყვის გარიგება, ტიმოთი ზანი (ნოველა ელექტრონული წიგნის ფორმატში) *გადარჩენილის მოგზაურობა, ტიმოთი ზანი '''23 იბშ' *''ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები 1: ძალის მემკვიდრეები, კევინ ჯ. ანდერსონი და რებეკა მოესტა *ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები 2: ჩრდილების აკადემია, კევინ ჯ. ანდერსონი და რებეკა მოესტა *ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები 3: დაკარგულები, კევინ ჯ. ანდერსონი და რებეკა მოესტა *ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები 4: სინათლის მახვილები, კევინ ჯ. ანდერსონი და რებეკა მოესტა *ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები 5: ყველაზე ბნელი რაინდი, კევინ ჯ. ანდერსონი და რებეკა მოესტა *ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები 6: ჯედაები ალყაში, კევინ ჯ. ანდერსონი და რებეკა მოესტა *ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები 7: ალდერაანის ნამსხვრევები, კევინ ჯ. ანდერსონი და რებეკა მოესტა *ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები 8: მრავალფეროვანი ალიანსი, კევინ ჯ. ანდერსონი და რებეკა მოესტა *ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები 9: სიდიადის ილუზიები, კევინ ჯ. ანდერსონი და რებეკა მოესტა *ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები 10: გასამრჯელო ჯედაის სანაცვლოდ, კევინ ჯ. ანდერსონი და რებეკა მოესტა *ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები 11: იმპერატორის ჭირი, კევინ ჯ. ანდერსონი და რებეკა მოესტა *ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები 12: დაბრუნება ორდ-მანტელზე, კევინ ჯ. ანდერსონი და რებეკა მოესტა *ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები 13: უსიამოვნება ღრუბლების ქალაქში, კევინ ჯ. ანდერსონი და რებეკა მოესტა *ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები 14: კრიზისი ბროლის რიფზე, კევინ ჯ. ანდერსონი და რებეკა მოესტა ჯედაების ახალი ორდენის ეპოქა '''24 - 25 იბშ' *''ბობა ფეტი: პრაქტიკული ადამიანი, კერენ ტრეივისი (ნოველა ელექტრონული წიგნის ფორმატში) '''25 იბშ' *''ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: ძირითადი ვექტორი, რ.ა. სალვატორე *ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: ბნელი ტალღა I: შეტევა, მაიკლ ა. სტეკპოლი *ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: ბნელი ტალღა II: ნანგრევი, მაიკლ ა. სტეკპოლი *ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: ქაოსის აგენტები I: გმირის გამოცდა, ჯეიმზ ლუსინო *ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: ქაოსის აგენტები II: ჯედაების დაბნელება, ჯეიმზ ლუსინო '''26 იბშ' *''ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: წონასწორობის წერტილი, კეითი ტაიერსი *ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: აღდგენა, ტროი დენინგი (ნოველა ელექტრონული წიგნის ფორმატში) *ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: გამარჯვების ზღვარი I: დაპყრობა'' *''ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: გამარჯვების ზღვარი II: კვლავ დაბადება'' 27 იბშ *''ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: ვარსკვლავი ვარსკვლავის შემდეგ, ტროი დენინგი *ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: ბნელი მოგზაურობა, ელენ კანინგემი *ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: მტრის ზურგში I: აჯანყებულის ოცნება'' *''ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: მტრის ხაზები II: აჯანყებულთა გამძლეობა'' *''ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: მოღალატე, მეთიუ სტოვერი '''28 იბშ' *''ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: ბედისწერის გზა, უოლტერ ჯონ უილიამსი *ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: ილეზია, უოლტერ ჯონ უილიამსი (ნოველა ელექტრონული წიგნის ფორმატში) *ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: ძალის ერეტიკოსი I: დარჩენილი, შონ უილიამსი და შეინ დიქსი *ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: ძალის ერეტიკოსი II: მიუსაფარი, შონ უილიამსი და შეინ დიქსი '''28 - 29 იბშ' *''ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: ძალის ერეტიკოსი III: გაერთიანება, შონ უილიამსი და შეინ დიქსი *ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: უკანასკნელი წინასწარმეტყველება, გრეგ კიზი *ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: გამაერთიანებელი ძალა, ჯეიმზ ლუსინო '''35 იბშ' *''ბნელი ბუდე I: გამაერთიანებელი მეფე, ტროი დენინგი '''36 იბშ' *''ბნელი ბუდე II: უხილავი დედოფალი'' ტროი დენინგი *''ბნელი ბუდე III: ნაყარის ომი, ტროი დენინგი მემკვიდრეობის ეპოქა '''40 იბშ' *''ძალის მემკვიდრეობა: ღალატი, აარონ ოლსტონი *ძალის მემკვიდრეობა: მოდგმები, კერენ ტრეივისი *ძალის მემკვიდრეობა: ქარიშხალი, ტროი დენინგი *ძალის მემკვიდრეობა: დევნილი, აარონ ოლსტონი *ძალის მემკვიდრეობა: მსხვერპლი, კერენ ტრეივისი *ძალის მემკვიდრეობა: ინფერნო, ტროი დენინგი *ძალის მემკვიდრეობა: რისხვა, აარონ ოლსტონი '''41 იბშ' *''ძალის მემკვიდრეობა: გამოცხადება, კერენ ტრეივისი *ძალის მემკვიდრეობა: უძლეველი, ტროი დენინგი *შემხვედრი დინება, პოლ ს. კემპი *განივი დინება, პოლ ს. კემპი '''43 იბშ' *''ათასწლოვანი შავარდენი, ჯეიმზ ლუსინო *ჯედაების ბედი: გაძევებული, აარონ ოლსტონი *ჯედაების ბედი: ნიშანი, კრისტი გოლდენი *ჯედაების ბედი: უფსკრული, ტროი დენინგი *ჯედაების ბედი: საპასუხო დარტყმა, აარონ ოლსტონი '''44 იბშ' *''ჯედაების ბედი: მოკავშირეები, კრისტი გოლდენი *ჯედაების ბედი: მორევი, ტროი დენინგი'' *''ჯედაების ბედი: განაჩენი, აარონ ოლსტონი *ჯედაების ბედი: ამაღლება, კრისტი გოლდენი *ჯედაების ბედი: აპოკალიფსი, ტროი დენინგი *X-ფრთებიანები: მოწყალების დარტყმა, აარონ ოლსტონი '''45 იბშ' *''განსაცდელი, ტროი დენინგი მოთხრობების კრებულები :იხილეთ აგრეთვე: მოთხრობების სია'' კანონი *მოთხრობები კრებულიდან იმპერიის აღზევება **''მოწყალების მისია'' **''დაბრკოლება'' **''ძალაუფლების ბერკეტები'' *''თქმულებები შორეული, შორეული გალაქტიკიდან: სხვისტომები: ტომი I'' *''გამოღვიძებამდე'' *''გარკვეული თვალთახედვიდან'' *''კანტო-ბაიტი'' ლეგენდები *''იგავები მოს-აიზლის კანტინიდან'' *''ისტორიები ჯაბას სასახლიდან'' *''ისტორიები იმპერიიდან'' *''ისტორიები ახალი რესპუბლიკიდან'' *''ჯილდოზე მონადირეთა ისტორიები'' კომიქსები საბავშვო წიგნები კანონი საბავშვო რომანები *''ახალი იმედი: პრინცესა, არამზადა და ფერმერი ბიჭუნა'' *''იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა: მაშ, გსურს, ჯედაი იყო?'' *''ჯედაის დაბრუნება: უფრთხილდი ბნელი მხარის ძალას!'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: ძალის გამოღვიძება'' *''ძალის გამოღვიძება: რეის ამბავი'' *''ძალის გამოღვიძება: ფინის ამბავი'' ფილმების ადაპტირებები *''ფარული საფრთხე'' (Golden Book) *''ფარული საფრთხე, წიგნი და CD'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების 5 წუთიანი მოთხრობები'' *''კლონთა იერიში'' (Golden Book) *''სითების შურისძიება'' (Golden Book) *''გაქცევა დართ ვეიდერისგან'' *''სიკვდილის ვარსკვლავის ბრძოლა'' *''ახალი იმედი'' (Golden Book) *''ეპიზოდი IV: ახალი იმედი, წიგნი და CD'' *''ლუკ სკაიუოკერის, რაინდ ჯედაის თავგადასავლები'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები სურათებში: ორიგინალური ტრილოგია'' *''ორიგინალური ტრილოგიის ისტორიები'' *''ბნელი მხარის სიმძლავრე'' *''ჩუბაკას ამბავი'' *''AT-AT-ების იერიში!'' *''გამოიყენე ძალა!'' *''იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა'', Golden Book *''იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა, წიგნი და CD'' *''გადარჩენა ჯაბას სასახლიდან'' *''ევოკები უერთდებიან ბრძოლას'' *''ჯედაის დაბრუნება'' (Golden Book) *''ეპიზოდი VI: ჯედაის დაბრუნება: წიგნი და CD'' *''ფინი და პირველი ორდენი'' *''ფინის და პოს გაერთიანება!'' *''რეის შეხვედრა BB-8-სთან'' *''ფინის და რეის გაქცევა!'' *''ჰანის და ჩუის დაბრუნება!'' *''ქაოსი სასახლეში'' *''ძალის გამოღვიძება'', Golden Book *''ძალის გამოღვიძება'', ილუსტრირებული წიგნი *''ძალის გამოღვიძება, წიგნი და CD'' *''სინათლის მახვილის გადარჩენა'' *''გავგორდით BB-8-სთან ერთად!'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: გალაქტიკის სხვისტომები და ხომალდები'' *''სიკვდილის ვარსკვლავზე მახეში გაბმულნი!'' ''ვარსკვლავური ომები: აჯანყებულები *ჩოპერი მდგომარეობას შველის'' *''საბინის მხატვრობის იერიში'' *''ზები გადასარჩენად მოდის'' *''ეზრა და პილოტი'' *''ეზრა ვუკის შველის'' *''საიდუმლო ჯედაი: კენან ჯარუსის თავგადასავლები: აჯანყებულთა მეთაური'' *''ახალი გმირი'' *''TIE გამანადგურებლის პრობლემა'' *''ინკვიზიტორის მახე'' *''ჰერას "ფანტომით" გაფრენა'' *''კენანის ჯედაის წვრთნა'' *''ყოველთვის დადე ჩოპერზე'' ''ვარსკვლავური ომები: აჯანყებულები'': ადაპტირებული ეპიზოდები *''აჯანყებულთა აღზევება'' *''ეზრას ფსონი'' *''აჯანყების დასაწყისი'' *''დროიდები საფრთხეში'' *''ეზრას დუელი ხიფათთან'' *''ბოლომდე ბრძოლა'' ''ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები ველურ სივრცეში *თავგადასავლები ველურ სივრცეში: გაქცევა'' *''თავგადასავლები ველურ სივრცეში: მახე'' *''თავგადასავლები ველურ სივრცეში: ბუდე'' *''თავგადასავლები ველურ სივრცეში: მოპარვა'' *''თავგადასავლები ველურ სივრცეში: სიბნელე'' *''თავგადასავლები ველურ სივრცეში: სიცივე'' *''თავგადასავლები ველურ სივრცეში: გადარჩენა'' ''ვარსკვლავური ომები: აჯანყებულები: იმპერიის მსახურები *იმპერიის მსახურები: გალაქტიკის ზღვარი'' *''იმპერიის მსახურები: აჯანყებული რიგებში'' *''იმპერიის მსახურები: იმპერიული სამართლიანობა'' *''იმპერიის მსახურები: საიდუმლო აკადემია'' [[მოგზაურობა ძალის გამოღვიძებამდე|მოგზაურობა ძალის გამოღვიძებამდე]] *''კონტრაბანდული რეისი: ჰან სოლოს და ჩუბაკას თავგადასავალი'' *''ჯედაის იარაღი: ლუკ სკაიუოკერის თავგადასავალი'' *''მოძრავი სამიზნე: პრინცესა ლეიას თავგადასავალი'' სხვადასხვა *''ლუკი და ჯედაების დაკარგული ტაძარი'' *''უკანასკნელი ჯედაი: ესკადრილია "კობალტი"'' ლეგენდები დართ ვეიდერი და ვაჟი *დართ ვეიდერი და ვაჟი *ვეიდერის პატარა პრინცესა *ღამე მშვიდობის, დართ ვეიდერო *დართ ვეიდერი და მეგობრები საბავშვო რომანები *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი I: ფარული საფრთხე (საბავშვო რომანი)'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი II: კლონთა იერიში (საბავშვო რომანი)'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი III: სითების შურისძიება (საბავშვო რომანი)'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი IV: ახალი იმედი (საბავშვო რომანი)'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი V: იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა (საბავშვო რომანი)'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი VI: ჯედაის დაბრუნება (საბავშვო რომანი)'' Mighty Chronicles-ის კინოადაპტირებები *''ეპიზოდი I: ფარული საფრთხე (Mighty Chronicles)'' *''ეპიზოდი II: კლონთა იერიში (Mighty Chronicles)'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები (Mighty Chronicles)'' *''იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა (Mighty Chronicles)'' *''ჯედაის დაბრუნება (Mighty Chronicles)'' ილუსტრირებული მოთხრობების წიგნები *''ეპიზოდი I: ფარული საფრთხე'' *''ეპიზოდი II: კლონთა იერიში'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი III'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების ილუსტრირებული წიგნი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: ილუსტრირებული ილუსტრირებული წიგნი'' *''იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა: ილუსტრირებული ილუსტრირებული წიგნი, 1980 *იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა: ილუსტრირებული ილუსტრირებული წიგნი, 1997 *ჯედაის დაბრუნება: ილუსტრირებული ილუსტრირებული წიგნი, 1983 *ჯედაის დაბრუნება: ილუსტრირებული ილუსტრირებული წიგნი, 1997 *[[ვარსკვლავური ომები: სრული საგა (წიგნი)|ვარსკვლავური ომები: სრული საგა'']] სერია ჯედაის შეგირდი *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 1: ძალის აღზევება'' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 2: ბნელი მეტოქე'' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 3: ფარული წარსული'' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 4: გვირგვინის ნიშანი'' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 5: მკვდართა მცველები'' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 6: გაურკვეველი გზა'' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 7: ალყაშემორტყმული ტაძარი'' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 8: მისაგებლის დღე'' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 9: ბრძოლა სიმართლისთვის'' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 10: დამსხვრეული მშვიდობა'' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 11: სასიკვდილო მონადირე'' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 12: ბოროტი ექსპერიმენტი'' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 13: სახიფათო გადარჩენა'' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 14: შემაერთებელი კავშირი'' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 15: იმედის აღსასრული'' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 16: შურისძიების ძახილი'' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 17: ერთადერთი მოწმე'' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი 18: შიდა საშიშროება'' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი: სპეციალური გამოცემა: თაღლითობები'' *''ჯედაის შეგირდი: სპეციალური გამოცემა: მიმდევარნი'' ''ვარსკვლავური ომების დღიურის'' სერია — ეპიზოდი I *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი I, დღიური: ანაკინ სკაიუოკერი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი I, დღიური: დართ მოლი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი I, დღიური: დედოფალი ამიდალა'' წიგნების სერია ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები *''დაკარგული ჯედაის ძიება'' *''ბარტოკი მკვლელები'' *''დართ მოლის რისხვა'' *''ჯედაების საგანგებო მდგომარეობა'' *''აჩრდილი ბავშვები'' *''ნადირობა ანაკინ სკაიუოკერზე'' *''დაიჭირეთ არავინი'' *''უსიამოვნება ტატუინზე'' *''გადარჩენა ცენტრალურ სამყაროებში'' *''მებრძოლთა ფესტივალი'' *''მეკობრეები ზღვის მიღმა მიწებიდან'' *''ბონგოს რბოლა'' *''საფრთხე ნაბუზე'' *''პოდრბოლა თავისუფლებისთვის'' *''უკანასკნელი ბრძოლა'' ''ეპიზოდი I: თავგადასავლები, თამაშების წიგნები *დაკარგული ჯედაის ძიება'' *''ბარტოკი მკვლელები'' *''დართ მოლის რისხვა'' *''ჯედაების საგანგებო მდგომარეობა'' *''აჩრდილი ბავშვები'' *''ნადირობა ანაკინ სკაიუოკერზე'' *''დაიჭირეთ არავინი'' *''უსიამოვნება ტატუინზე'' *''გადარჩენა ცენტრალურ სამყაროებში'' *''მებრძოლთა ფესტივალი'' *''მეკობრეები ზღვის მიღმა მიწებიდან'' *''ბონგოს რბოლა'' *''საფრთხე ნაბუზე'' *''პოდრბოლა თავისუფლებისთვის'' *''უკანასკნელი ბრძოლა'' სერია ვარსკვლავური ომები ბავშვებისთვის *''C-3PO-ს დიდი თავგადასავალი'' *''დაიჭირეთ ეგ პიტ-ტროიდი!'' *''დროიდი გადასარჩენად მოდის'' *''დროიდები ყველგან!'' *''გენერალი ჯარ ჯარი'' *''გუნგანის უსიამოვნება!'' *''ჯედაების გაქცევა'' *''გაიცანით ჯედაებისუზენაესი საბჭო'' *''ობი-ვანის თავგადასავალი ბონგოზე'' *''პოდრბოლა!'' *''იხსენით ნაბუ!'' *''სითების იერიში'' სერია ჯედაის მოგზაურობა *''ჯედაის მოგზაურობა: სიმართლის გზა'' *''ჯედაის მოგზაურობა: შეგირდის გზა'' *''ჯედაის მოგზაურობა: ჯედაის კვალი'' *''ჯედაის მოგზაურობა: სახიფათო თამაშები'' *''ჯედაის მოგზაურობა: შენიღბვის ოსტატი'' *''ჯედაის მოგზაურობა: შიშის სკოლა'' *''ჯედაის მოგზაურობა: დამალული მახე'' *''ჯედაის მოგზაურობა: ჭეშმარიტების ჟამი'' *''ჯედაის მოგზაურობა: გუშაგის ცვლა'' *''ჯედაის მოგზაურობა: მოჩვენებითი მშვიდობა'' *''ჯედაის მოგზაურობა: უკანასკნელი ბრძოლა'' სერია ვარსკვლავური ომები: კლონთა ომები: აირჩიე ბედისწერა *''კლონთა ომები: აირჩიე ბედისწერა: ჯედაის გზა'' *''კლონთა ომები: აირჩიე ბედისწერა: ტეთანის ბრძოლის თავგადასავალი'' *''კლონთა ომები: აირჩიე ბედისწერა: დაკარგული ლეგიონი'' *''კლონთა ომები: აირჩიე ბედისწერა: კრიზისი კორუსანტზე‎‎'' *''კლონთა ომები: აირჩიე ბედისწერა: დუკუს საიდუმლო ჯარი'' სერია აჯანყებულთა ძალა *''აჯანყებულთა ძალა: სამიზნე'' *''აჯანყებულთა ძალა: ტყვე'' *''აჯანყებულთა ძალა: განდგომილი'' *''აჯანყებულთა ძალა: ცეცხლოვანი ბრძოლა'' *''აჯანყებულთა ძალა: ხაფანგში'' *''აჯანყებულთა ძალა: ამბოხება'' სერია ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 1: მზის კვალდაკვალ მორბენალზე ნადირობა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 2: მყვირალი თავის ქალების გამოქვაბული'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 3: მძევალი პრინცესა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 4: ჯანგო ფეტი სამართებელმჭამელთა წინააღმდეგ'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 5: მაქციის დარტყმა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 6: ბალმორელი მთავასარდლები'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 7: აჩრდილი ბავშვები'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 8: ნადირობა ანაკინ სკაიუოკერზე'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 9: დაიჭირეთ არავინი'' *ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 10: უსიამოვნება ტატუინზე *ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 11: საფრთხე ნაბუზე *ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 12: პოდრბოლა თავისუფლებისთვის *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები 13: უკანასკნელი ბრძოლა'' ''ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავლები'', თამაშების წიგნები *''სათამაშო წიგნი 1: მზის კვალდაკვალ მორბენალზე ნადირობა'' *''სათამაშო წიგნი 2: მყვირალი თავის ქალების გამოქვაბული'' *''სათამაშო წიგნი 3: მძევალი პრინცესა'' *''სათამაშო წიგნი 4: ჯანგო ფეტი სამართებელმჭამელთა წინააღმდეგ'' *''სათამაშო წიგნი 5: მაქციის დარტყმა'' *''სათამაშო წიგნი 6: ბალმორელი მთავასარდლები'' *''სათამაშო წიგნი 7: აჩრდილი ბავშვები'' *''სათამაშო წიგნი 8: ნადირობა ანაკინ სკაიუოკერზე'' *''სათამაშო წიგნი 9: დაიჭირეთ არავინი'' *''სათამაშო წიგნი 10: უსიამოვნება ტატუინზე'' *''სათამაშო წიგნი 11: საფრთხე ნაბუზე'' *''სათამაშო წიგნი 12: პოდრბოლა თავისუფლებისთვის'' *''სათამაშო წიგნი 13: უკანასკნელი ბრძოლა'' სერია ბობა ფეტი *''ბრძოლა გადასარჩენად'' *''ჯვარედინი ცეცხლი'' *''სიცრუის ლაბირინთი'' *''ნადირობის სამიზნე'' *''ახალი საშიშროება'' *''დევნა'' სერია ჯედაებიდან უკანასკნელი *''ჯედაებიდან უკანასკნელი 1: უიმედო მისია'' *''ჯედაებიდან უკანასკნელი 2: ბნელი ნიშანი'' *''ჯედაებიდან უკანასკნელი 3: ფსკერი'' *''ჯედაებიდან უკანასკნელი 4: აღსასრული ნაბუზე'' *''ჯედაებიდან უკანასკნელი 5: ჩახლართული ქსელი'' *''ჯედაებიდან უკანასკნელი 6: დაბრუნება ბნელ მხარეს'' *''ჯედაებიდან უკანასკნელი 7: საიდუმლო იარაღი'' *''ჯედაებიდან უკანასკნელი 8: იმპერიის წინააღმდეგ'' *''ჯედაებიდან უკანასკნელი 9: სიცრუის ოსტატი'' *''ჯედაებიდან უკანასკნელი 10: მისაგებელი'' სერია ვარსკვლავური ომების დღიური *''ვარსკვლავური ომების დღიური: ბოროტების ტყვე'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების დღიური: დაქირავებული გმირი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების დღიური: ბრძოლა სამართლიანობისთვის'' სერია ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 1: თავდასხმა იავინ ოთხზე'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 2: გაქცევა თიფერიდან'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 3: იერიში დელრაკინზე'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 4: გაანადგურეთ ლიკვიდატორი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 5: ნადირობა ჰან სოლოზე'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 6: ჰატ გრუბას ძიება'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 7: ითორიანთა შემოსევა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 8: ტოგორიანთა მახე'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 9: საბრძოლო დროიდების აჯანყება'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 10: შეტაკება მოს-აიზლიზე'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 11: ჯილდოზე მონადირენი საბრძოლო დროიდების წინააღმდეგ'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 12: ვაკტუინის კატასტროფა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 13: მეკობრე ნიკტოების პატიმარი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 14: დუიმის ურჩხულები'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 15: მოგზაურობა ფსკერზე'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 16: იმპერიული ციხიდან გაქცევა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 17: დართ ვეიდერის დაბრუნება'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 18: გაიძვერების ესკადრილია გადასარჩენად მიემართება'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 19: გასამრჯელო ბონადანზე'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მისიები 20: სრული განადგურება'' სერია შიშის გალაქტიკა *''შიშის გალაქტიკა: ცოცხლად შეჭმულნი'' *''შიშის გალაქტიკა: მკვდრების ქალაქი'' *''შიშის გალაქტიკა: ეპიდემია პლანეტაზე'' *''შიშის გალაქტიკა: ღამის კოშმარის მექანიზმი'' *''შიშის გალაქტიკა: ჯედაის აჩრდილი'' *''შიშის გალაქტიკა: საზარელი ჯარი'' *''შიშის გალაქტიკა: ტვინიანი ობობები'' *''შიშის გალაქტიკა: გროვა'' *''შიშის გალაქტიკა: სპორა'' *''შიშის გალაქტიკა: განკითხვის დღის ხომალდი'' *''შიშის გალაქტიკა: კლონები'' *''შიშის გალაქტიკა: შიმშილი'' სერია უფლისწული ჯედაი *''დართ ვეიდერის ხელთათმანი'' *''ჯედაების დაკარგული ქალაქი'' *''ჰატ ზორბას შურისძიება'' *''მისია იოდას მთიდან'' *''იმპერიის დედოფალი'' *''ბნელი მხარის წინასწარმეტყველები'' სერია ყმაწვილი რაინდი ჯედაები *''ყმაწვილი რაინდი ჯედაები: ოქროს ბურთი'' *''ყმაწვილი რაინდი ჯედაები: ლირიკის სამყარო'' *''ყმაწვილი რაინდი ჯედაები: დაპირებები'' *''ყმაწვილი რაინდი ჯედაები: ანაკინის მოგზაურობა'' *''ყმაწვილი რაინდი ჯედაები: ვეიდერის ციხესიმაგრე'' *''ყმაწვილი რაინდი ჯედაები: კენობის სამართებელი'' სერია ვარსკვლავური ომები: ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები *''ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები: ჩრდილების აკადემია'' *''ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები: ჩრდილების აკადემია'' *''ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები: დაკარგულები'' *''ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები: სინათლის მახვილები'' *''ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები: ყველაზე ბნელი რაინდი'' *''ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები: ჯედაები ალყაში'' *''ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები: ალდერაანის ნამსხვრევები'' *''ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები: მრავალფეროვანი ალიანსი'' *''ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები: სიდიადის ილუზიები'' *''ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები: გასამრჯელო ჯედაის სანაცვლოდ'' *''ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები: იმპერატორის ჭირი'' *''ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები: დაბრუნება ორდ-მანტელზე'' *''ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები: უსიამოვნება ღრუბლების ქალაქში'' *''ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები: კრიზისი ბროლის რიფზე'' სერია ვარსკვლავური ომების სამეცნიერო თავგადასავლები *''ვარსკვლავური ომების სამეცნიერო თავგადასავლები: ავარია მეოთხე საევაკუაციო მაქოში'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების სამეცნიერო თავგადასავლები: მოგზაურობა პლანეტა X-ზე'' Golden Look-Look-ის სერია, სპეციალური გამოცემები *''მოგზაურობა მოს-აიზლიში'' *''თავგადასავალი ჰოთზე'' *''გაქცევა ჯაბას სასახლიდან'' სერია DK Readers *''კლონთა ომები: ანაკინი მოქმედებაში!'' *''უფრთხილდი ბნელ მხარეს'' *''ეპიკური ბრძოლები'' *''გალაქტიკური კრიზისი!'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: მინდა, ვიყო ჯედაი'' *''მოგზაურობა კოსმოსში'' *''დედოფლის დღიური'' *''მოემზადეთ, ყურადღება, პოდრბოლა!'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: ვარსკვლავური პილოტი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: დართ ვეიდერის ამბავი'' *''კლონთა ომები: უფრთხილდი ჰატ ჯაბას!'' *''რა არის ვუკი?'' სერია Jedi Readers *''ანაკინი გადასარჩენად მოდის'' *''ანაკინი: შეგირდი'' *''ანაკინის ბედი'' *''ანაკინის პიტ-დროიდი'' *''ცენტრალური სამყაროების საშიშროებები'' *''დართ მოლის შურისძიება'' *''ჯანგო ფეტი: ჯილდოზე მონადირე'' *''ჯარ ჯარის შეცდომა'' *''ობი-ვანის მტერი'' *''შენიღბული დედოფალი'' დროიდები *''გაქცევა საზარელი ხომალდიდან: დროიდების თავგადასავალი'' *''ხმაურიანი გაქცევა'' *''დაკარგული უფლისწული: დროიდების თავგადასავალი'' *''ტარნუნგელი მეკობრეები: დროიდების თავგადასავალი'' *''რბოლა ფინიშამდე'' *''გათავისუფლებული ტრაიგონი'' *''თეთრი ალქაჯი: დროიდების თავგადასავალი'' ევოკები *''ტიბოს თავგადასავლები: ჯადოქრობისა და მღელვარების ამბავი'' *''პატარა ევოკების სიურპრიზი პიკნიკზე'' *''ევოკი, რომელსაც ეშინოდა: ევოკების თავგადასავალი'' *''ევოკები და დაკარგული ბავშვები'' *''ევოკები უერთდებიან ბრძოლას'' *''ევოკები მდგომარეობას შველიან'' *''ევოკების თავგადასავალი დელტაპლანით'' *''ევოკივით ფუმფულა'' *''მოჩვენებების სოფელი'' *''როგორ გადაარჩინეს ევოკებმა ხეები: ევოკების ძველი ლეგენდა'' *''წითელი აჩრდილი: ევოკების თავგადასავალი'' *''ბეჭედი, ალქაჯი და ბროლი: ევოკების თავგადასავალი'' *''ბნელქვა: ევოკების თავგადასავალი'' *''მზისვარსკვლავი ბნელქვის წინააღმდეგ'' *''ნისას სამჯერ გაუმარჯოს!: ევოკების თავგადასავალი'' *''დიჯის გადარჩენა'' *''უიკეტი და მებრძოლი ბაბუაწვერები: ევოკების თავგადასავალი'' *''უიკეტი პოულობს გამოსავალს: ევოკების თავგადასავალი'' *''უიკეტი სათევზაოდ მიდის: ევოკების თავგადასავალი'' *''უიკეტის ფურგონი'' გასაფერადებელი/სათამაშო წიგნები *''ერ-ორი-დე-ორის სათამაშო წიგნი'' *''ჩუბაკას სათამაშო წიგნი'' *''კლონთა ომები: ნაწებების გაფერადება და თამაშები'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: კლონთა ომები: ბრძოლების ნაწებების სრული კოლექცია'' *''ნაწებების სრული წიგნი: ვარსკვლავური ომები: კლონთა ომები'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: კლონთა ომები: ნაწებების სრული წიგნი'' *''დართ ვეიდერის სათამაშო წიგნი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: დროიდები: R2-D2-ის და C-3PO-ს თავგადასავლები: მომავლის გასაფერადებელი'' *''იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა: გასაფერადებელი'' (1980) *''იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა: გასაფერადებელი'' (1982) *''ეპიზოდი I: ანაკინის თავგადასავალი: გასაფერადებელი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი I: ბრძოლები: გასაფერადებელი'' *''ეპიზოდი I: დიდი სახალისო გასაფერადებელი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი I: გმირები და ბოროტები: გასაფერადებელი'' *''ეპიზოდი I: ჯარ ჯარის სახალისო გასაფერადებელი'' *''ეპიზოდი I: ჯედაების მისიები: გასაფერადებელი'' *''ევოკების თავგადასავალი'' *''ევოკები: ევოკების სახალისო გასაფერადებელი წიგნი'' *''გმირები და მტრები'' *''ლუკ სკაიუოკერის სათამაშო წიგნი'' *''ჯედაის დაბრუნება: გასაფერადებელი'' (1983) *''ჯედაის დაბრუნება: გასაფერადებელი'' (1984) *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: სითების შურისძიება: ნაწებების სრული წიგნი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: გასაფერადებელი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: ნაწებების სრული წიგნი'' *''ეპიზოდი I: ნაწებების სრული წიგნი'' გასაშლელი წიგნები *''ჯილდოზე მონადირეთა ბრძოლა'' *''სიკვდილის ვარსკვლავი'' *''იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა: გასაშლელი წიგნი'' *''გალაქტიკური იმპერია — ფლოტის გემები'' *''ჯაბას სასახლე: გასაშლელი წიგნი'' *''ათასწლოვანი შავარდენი'' *''მოს-აიზლის კანტინა: გასაშლელი წიგნი'' *''აჯანყებულთა ალიანსი — ფლოტის გემები'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: ჯედაის დაბრუნება — გასაშლელი წიგნი'' *''ჯედაის დაბრუნება: ჰან სოლოს გადარჩენა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: გასაშლელი წიგნი'' *''TIE გამანადგურებელი: ჯიბის ინსტრუქცია'' ვარსკვლავური ომები: კლონთა ომები: საიდუმლო მისიები *''კლონთა ომები: საიდუმლო მისიები 1: გარღვევის რაზმი'' *''კლონთა ომები: საიდუმლო მისიები 2: შავი ხვრელის მეკობრეთა წყევლა'' *''კლონთა ომები: საიდუმლო მისიები 3: დუელი დამსხვრეულ კლდეზე'' *''კლონთა ომები: საიდუმლო მისიები 4: ჩისების გასაღების მცველები'' სხვა საბავშვო წიგნები *''თავგადასავალი ღარიბის კანიონში'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავალი ფერებსა და ფორმებში'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: თავგადასავალი ანბანში'' *''ანაკინ სკაიუოკერები: ჯედაის ჩანაწერები'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი I: ანაკინის რბოლა თავისუფლებისთვის'' *''ბრძოლა არენაზე'' *''ვუკი ჩუბაკა'' *''აირჩიე ვარსკვლავური ომების საკუთარი თავგადასავალი: ახალი იმედი'' *''აირჩიე ვარსკვლავური ომების საკუთარი თავგადასავალი: იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა'' *''აირჩიე ვარსკვლავური ომების საკუთარი თავგადასავალი: ჯედაის დაბრუნება'' *''კლასიკური ვარსკვლავური ომები: ახალი იმედი (Random House)'' *''კლასიკური ვარსკვლავური ომები (Random House)'' *''კლასიკური ვარსკვლავური ომები: იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა (Random House)'' *''დართ ვეიდერი'' *''დართ ვეიდერის მისია: საიდუმლო გეგმების ძიება'' *''თქმულება დროიდზე'' *''შემდგომი თავგადასავლები: დროიდების სამყარო'' *''შემდგომი თავგადასავლები: ჰუჯიბების პლანეტა'' *''უდიდესი ბრძოლები'' *''ჰან სოლო: გმირი აჯანყებული'' *''ჰან სოლოს გადარჩენის მისია'' *''დამალული გმირები'' *''მე ვარ ჯილდოზე მონადირე'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი I: მე ვარ დროიდი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი I: მე ვარ ჯედაი'' *''მე ვარ ჯედაის შეგირდი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი I: მე ვარ პილოტი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი I: მე ვარ დედოფალი'' *''წარმოგიდგენთ პრინცესა ლეიას'' *''წარმოგიდგენთ ლუკ სკაიუოკერს'' *''წარმოგიდგენთ ჰან სოლოს'' *''წარმოგიდგენთ დართ ვეიდერს'' *''ჯარ ჯარ ბინკსი'' *''ჯედაების მემკვიდრეობა'' *''ლუკ სკაიუოკერის დროსთან შეჯიბრი'' *''ლუკის ბედი'' *''მოხეტიალე მთვარე'' *''დნობა ჰოთზე'' *''აჯანყებული რობოტის საიდუმლო'' *''ახალი იმედი: ლუკ სკაიუოკერის ცხოვრება'' *''პრინცესა ლეია: აჯანყებულთა მეთაური'' *''დედოფლის თილისმა'' *''R2-D2 და C-3PO: ორი დროიდი'' *''R2-D2-ის მისია: პატარა გმირის მოგზაურობა'' *''კლასიკური ვარსკვლავური ომები: ჯედაის დაბრუნება (Random House)'' *''დართ ვეიდერის აღმასვლა და დაცემა'' *''ჯედაების საიდუმლოებანი'' *''კაშკაშა როგორც დროიდი'' *''რაინდ ჯედაის წვრთნა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი I: ფრთხილად, ჯარ ჯარი!'' *''ვუკების ისტორია'' *''იოდა: მაგისტრი ჯედაი'' მხატვრობა *''ფანქრიდან წერტილამდე: ვარსკვლავური ომების გალაქტიკების მხატვრობა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: დეივ დორმანის მხატვრობა'' *''რალფ მაკკუორის მხატვრობა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების გალაქტიკის მხატვრობა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების გალაქტიკის მხატვრობა: მეორე ტომი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების ილუსტრირებული სამყარო'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: მხატვრობა და შექმნა'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: მხატვრობა და შექმნა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მხატვრობა: ხედვები'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მხატვრობა: კომიქსები'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების მხატვრობა: ილუსტრაცია'' კინომხატვრობა *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი I: ფარული საფრთხე: მხატვრობა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი II: კლონთა იერიში: მხატვრობა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი III: სითების შურისძიება: მხატვრობა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი IV: ახალი იმედი: მხატვრობა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი V: იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა: მხატვრობა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი VI: ჯედაის დაბრუნება: მხატვრობა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების ტრილოგიის მხატვრობა: სპეციალური გამოცემა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: კლონთა ომები: მხატვრობა'' *''სოლო: ვარსკვლავური ომების ამბავი: მხატვრობა'' *''განდევნილი ერთი: ვარსკვლავური ომების ამბავი: მხატვრობა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: ძალის გამოღვიძება: მხატვრობა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: უკანასკნელი ჯედაი: მხატვრობა'' შექმნა *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: ეპიზოდი I: ფარული საფრთხე: შექმნა'' *''მითების შექმნა: კლონთა იერიშის კადრს მიღმა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: სითების შურისძიება: შექმნა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების შექმნა: ორიგინალური ფილმის ვრცელი ისტორია'' *''ერთხელ გალაქტიკაში: იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმის შექმნის დღიური'' *''იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა: შექმნა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: ჯედაის დაბრუნება: შექმნა'' *''იმპერიის შენება: ვარსკვლავური ომების აღსანიშნავი ნამდვილი ისტორია'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები წლის მიხედვით: ილუსტრირებული ქრონიკა'' *''ძალის გამოღვიძება: შექმნა'' ენციკლოპედიები ''ვარსკვლავური ომების სამყაროს ცნობარი *ვარსკვლავური ომების სამყაროს ცნობარი, რეიმონდ ლ. ველასკო *ვარსკვლავური ომების სამყაროს ცნობარი, მეორე გამოცემა, რედაქტირებული და გაფართოებული, ბილ სლავიჩეკი *ვარსკვლავური ომების სამყაროს ცნობარი, მესამე გამოცემა, რედაქტირებული და გაფართოებული, ბილ სლავიჩეკი ილუსტრირებული ცნობარები პირველი თაობა *სხვისტომთა რასების ილუსტრირებული ცნობარი'' *''პერსონაჟების ძირითადი ცნობარი'' *''ძირითადი ქრონოლოგია'' *''დროიდების ილუსტრირებული ცნობარი'' *''პლანეტებისა და თანამგზავრების ილუსტრირებული ცნობარი'' *''ტრანსპორტის ილუსტრირებული ცნობარი'' *''იარაღებისა და ტექნოლოგიების ილუსტრირებული ცნობარი'' მეორე თაობა *''სხვისტომთა რასების ახალი ილუსტრირებული ცნობარი'' *''პერსონაჟების ახალი ილუსტრირებული ცნობარი'' *''ახალი ძირითადი ქრონოლოგია'' *''დროიდების ახალი ილუსტრირებული ცნობარი'' *''ტრანსპორტის ახალი ილუსტრირებული ცნობარი'' *''იარაღებისა და ტექნოლოგიების ახალი ილუსტრირებული ცნობარი'' მესამე თაობა *''ილუსტრირებული ატლასი'' *''ჯედაები სითების წინააღმდეგ: ძალის ილუსტრირებული ცნობარი'' *''საბრძოლო მოქმედებების ილუსტრირებული ცნობარი'' *''მკითხველის ილუსტრირებული ცნობარი'' *''პერსონაჟების ილუსტრირებული ცნობარი'' ''დაუჯერებელი პროფილები *ვარსკვლავური ომები: დაუჯერებელი პროფილები (ორიგინალური ტრილოგია)'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: დაუჯერებელი პროფილები: ეპიზოდი I'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: დაუჯერებელი პროფილები: ეპიზოდი II'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: დაუჯერებელი პროფილები: ეპიზოდი III'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: დაუჯერებელი პროფილები: ეპიზოდი VII'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: სრული პროფილები'' სამყაროები *''ვარსკვლავური ომების ტრილოგიის სამყაროები'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: ეპიზოდი I: სამყაროები'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: კლონთა იერიში: სამყაროები'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: სამყაროთა სრული მეგზური'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: სამყაროთა სრული მეგზური (2016)'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების პროპაგანდა: გალაქტიკის დამაჯერებელი ხელოვნების ისტორია'' ილუსტრირებული ლექსიკონები *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: ილუსტრირებული ლექსიკონი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: ეპიზოდი I: ილუსტრირებული ლექსიკონი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: კლონთა იერიში: ილუსტრირებული ლექსიკონი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: სითების შურისძიება: ილუსტრირებული ლექსიკონი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: სრული ილუსტრირებული ლექსიკონი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: სრული ილუსტრირებული ცნობარი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: სრული ილუსტრირებული ცნობარი: სპეციალური გამოშვება'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: კლონთა ომები: ბრძოლების სრული ილუსტრირებული მეგზური'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: კლონთა ომები: დაუჯერებელი ტრანსპორტი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: განდევნილი ერთი: სრული ილუსტრირებული ცნობარი'' Technical Journal *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Imperial Forces'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Rebel Forces'' კრებულები *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal Collector's Edition'' Star Wars Masterpiece Edition *''ანაკინ სკაიუოკერი: დართ ვეიდერის ამბავი'' *''C-3PO: ოქროსფერი დროიდის მოთხრობები'' *''ორა სინგი: ჯილდოზე მონადირეთა გარიჟრაჟი'' სხვადასხვა *''ვარსკვლავური ომების სრული ენციკლოპედია'' *''გალაქტიკური ფრაზების წიგნი და სამოგზაურო ცნობარი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების ილუსტრირებული სამყარო'' *''ჯედაის გზა: ძალის მოწაფეთა სახელმძღვანელო'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: ქრონიკები'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების ქრონიკები: წინაისტორიები'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების ენციკლოპედია'' *''ვინ ვინ არის ვარსკვლავურ ომებში: ვარსკვლავური ომების ტრილოგიის ჯიბის ცნობარი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების ბუნება: საველე ცნობარი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების სამყაროთა შექმნა: 365 დღე'' *''გალაქტიკის ჩაცმულობა: ვარსკვლავური ომების კოსტიუმები'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომებიდან ინდიანა ჯოუნსამდე: რჩეული Lucasfilm-ის არქივებიდან'' *''ჯორჯ ლუკასის ურჩხულები და სხვისტომები'' *''გალაქტიკის ქანდაკება: ვარსკვლავური ომების მოდელების სახელოსნოდან'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: იმპერიის ჩრდილები: საიდუმლოებანი'' *''შორეული, შორეული გალაქტიკის ვიქტორინა: ვარსკვლავური ომები: ორიგინალური ტრილოგიის გამოცემა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: სათამაშო ფიგურების არქივი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: სათამაშო ფიგურების ცნობარი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: კადრი კადრის შემდეგ'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: კადრი კადრის შემდეგ, ტომი 2: სამყაროს გაფართოება'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების ამონაჭრების წიგნი: ილუსტრირებული კოლექცია'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: კონცეფციიდან ეკრანზე და საკოლექციო ნაწარმი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: მითის ჯადოქრობა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების პოსტერების წიგნი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: მითის ძალა'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: სრული ილუსტრირებული ცნობარი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების საცავი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: გალაქტიკის გასაშლელი ცნობარი'' *''იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა: ბლოკნოტი'' *''"მირჩევნია, ვუკის ვაკოცო!": ვარსკვლავური ომების ციტატები'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების პერსონაჟების ენციკლოპედია'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: ენციკლოპედია'' *''იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა: ილუსტრირებული გამოცემა'' *''ჯედაის დაბრუნება: ილუსტრირებული გამოცემა'' *''უილიამ შექსპირის "ვარსკვლავური ომები"'' *''უილიამ შექსპირის "იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა"'' *''უილიამ შექსპირის "ჯედაი ბრუნდება"'' *''უილიამ შექსპირის "ფარული საფრთხე: ვარსკვლავური ომები, ნაწილი პირველი"'' *''უილიამ შექსპირის "კლონთა ჯარის იერიში: ვარსკვლავური ომები, ნაწილი მეორე"'' *''უილიამ შექსპირის "სითების შურისძიების ტრაგედია: ვარსკვლავური ომები, ნაწილი მესამე"'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომების საოცარი წიგნი'' *''პო დემერონი: საბორტე ჟურნალი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: გალაქტიკური ატლასი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: ჯედაების საიდუმლოებანი'' როლური თამაშები West End Games არ გამოცემულა *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook, მეორე გამოშვება'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Jedi Dawn, პოლ კოკბერნი (0 იბ) *The Bounty Hunter, პოლ კოკბერნი (2 იბშ) Star Wars Adventure Journal *ტომი 1, ნომერი 1'' *''ტომი 1, ნომერი 2'' *''ტომი 1, ნომერი 3'' *''ტომი 1, ნომერი 4'' *''ტომი 1, ნომერი 5'' *''ტომი 1, ნომერი 6'' *''ტომი 1, ნომერი 7'' *''ტომი 1, ნომერი 8'' *''ტომი 1, ნომერი 9'' *''ტომი 1, ნომერი 10'' *''ტომი 1, ნომერი 11'' *''ტომი 1, ნომერი 12'' *''ტომი 1, ნომერი 13'' *''ტომი 1, ნომერი 14'' *''ტომი 1, ნომერი 15'' ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game''-ის დამატება Galaxy Guide *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' თემატური დამატებები *''Star Warriors: Starfighter Combat in the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Battle for the Golden Sun'' *''Lightsaber Dueling Pack'' *''Starfighter Battle Book: X-wing vs TIE Interceptor'' *''Battle for Endor'' *''Starfall'' *''Scavenger Hunt'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Otherspace'' *''Otherspace II: Invasion'' *''Crisis on Cloud City'' *''The Isis Coordinates'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''Death in the Undercity'' *''Black Ice'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Domain of Evil'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' *''Planet of the Mists'' *''The Politics of Contraband'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''The Abduction'' *''Mission to Lianna'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Supernova'' *''Twin Stars of Kira'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Hideouts & Strongholds'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Classic Campaigns'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''The Kathol Outback'' *''The Kathol Rift'' *''Live-Action Adventures'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign: Endgame'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' *''Operation: Elrood'' *''Instant Adventures'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Introductory Adventure Game'' *''No Disintegrations'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Imperial Double-Cross'' *''Tapani Sector Instant Adventures'' *''Stock Ships'' *''Player's Guide to Tapani'' *''The Black Sands of Socorro'' *''Secrets of the Sisar Run'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Lords of the Expanse'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Alien Encounters'' სერია Miniatures *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Rules'' *''Miniatures Battles, Second Edition'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' *''Imperial Entanglements'' *''Mos Eisley Adventure Set'' Wizards of the Coast *''ვარსკვლავური ომების როლური თამაშის ძირითადი წესების წიგნი'' *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: თიდზე შეჭრა'' *''ნაბუს საიდუმლოებანი'' *''ცოცხალი ძალის კამპანიის ცნობარი'' *''ტატუინის საიდუმლოებანი'' *''ბნელი ძალის ცნობარი'' *''აჯანყების ეპოქის ცნობარი'' *''სხვისტომების ანთოლოგია'' *''გალაქტიკის ვარსკვლავური ხომალდები'' *''ჯედაების ახალი ორდენის ცნობარი'' *''მტრობის გრიგალი'' განახლებული გამოცემები *''ძირითადი წესების წიგნი'' (ახალი გამოცემა) *''ჯედაების სიმძლავრის ცნობარი'' *''იარაღის და მოწყობილობების ცნობარი'' *''კორუსანტი და ცენტრალური სამყაროები'' *''სხვისტომების სრული ანთოლოგია'' *''გმირის ცნობარი'' *''გალაქტიკური კამპანიის ცნობარი'' *''ჯეონოსისი და გარე რკალის სამყაროები'' *''მეტოქეთა სრული ცნობარი'' ''საგის გამოცემა *საგის გამოცემის წესების წიგნი'' *''გამოწვევის განთიადი'' *''გალაქტიკის ვარსკვლავური ხომალდები'' *''გალაქტიკის საშიშროებანი'' *''ძველი რესპუბლიკის რაინდების კამპანიის ცნობარი'' *''გათავისუფლებული ძალის კამპანიის ცნობარი'' *''ნაძირლები და ბოროტები'' *''კლონთა ომების კამპანიის ცნობიარი'' *''მემკვიდრეობის ეპოქის კამპანიის ცნობარი'' *''ჯედაების აკადემიის წვრთნის ინსტრუქცია'' *''აჯანყების ეპოქის კამპანიის ცნობარი'' *''გალაქტიკა ომში'' *''ნაგვის შემგროვებლის დროიდების ცნობარი'' *''ინტრიგის გალაქტიკა'' *''უცნობი რეგიონები'' გამოუცემელი ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი *''ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: ბნელი ტალღა: ალყა, მაიკლ ა. სტეკპოლი (25 იბშ) *ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: რაინდის დაცემა I: ჯედაების ქარიშხალი, მაიკლ იან ფრიდმენი (26 იბშ) *ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: რაინდის დაცემა II: ჯედაების ცეცხლი, მაიკლ იან ფრიდმენი (26 იბშ) *ჯედაების ახალი ორდენი: რაინდის დაცემა III: ჯედაების სისხლი, მაიკლ იან ფრიდმენი (26 იბშ) სხვა წიგნები *სხვისტომების კომპენდიუმი'' *''სხვისტომთა მიგრაცია, რობერტ ჯ. სოიერი *ეპიზოდი I: ილუსტრირებული მეგზური, დენიელ უოლესი *გაქცევა დაგუდან, უილიამ კ. დიცი *საბრძოლო სადგურების სრული ცნობარი, როდნი თომპსონი, ოუენ კ.კ. სტივენსი *უსათაურო რომანი ძველი რესპუბლიკის შესახებ'', ელიზაბეთ ჰენდი *''სისხლიანი ფიცი, ელენ კანინგემი *უსათაურო რომანი ბობა ფეტის შესახებ, კერენ ტრეივისი *იმპერიული კომანდოსი 2, კერენ ტრეივისი *მანდორლა'', ალექს ირვინი იხილეთ აგრეთვე *ვარსკვლავური ომების მედიის სია *რომანების სია გამოცემის თარიღის მიხედვით *კანონიკური წიგნების ქრონოლოგია *ლეგენდების წიგნების ქრონოლოგია *კანონიკური კომიქსების ქრონოლოგია *ლეგენდების კომიქსების ქრონოლოგია *კანონიკური მოთხრობების ქრონოლოგია *ლეგენდების მოთხრობების ქრონოლოგია *ლეგენდების ტელესერიალების ქრონოლოგია *ლეგენდების ვიდეოთამაშების ქრონოლოგია კატეგორია:მედიაქრონოლოგიები კატეგორია:ნამდვილი სამყაროს წიგნები წიგნები